1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a display attribute when data having an attribute-attribute value pair is displayed on a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a number of systems have been proposed and made commercially available, which reflect data processed by an application program operating on a computer onto a display apparatus, and represents the data to a user.
In the above-mentioned systems, an attribute of data is converted into a display attribute such as a coordinate value on a display and color, and thus displayed. According to most of the conversions, one display attribute is linearly mapped with respect to one attribute.
On the other hand, the following technique has been proposed: an arbitrary region is enlarged and the other region is reduced by modifying a coordinate system among display attributes.
According to xe2x80x9cGraphical Fisheye Views of Graphs: M. Sarkar and M. H. Brown, In Proc. ACM SIGCHI ""92, 1992xe2x80x9d (Prior Art 1), a two-dimensional polar coordinate system is modified by a radius component r, as represented by Formula 9 in FIG. 36. In Formula 9, d denotes a distortion factor.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-320079 (Prior Art 2) describes the following: in the case of using a plurality of modification formulae in Prior Art 1 (i.e., in the case of providing a plurality of enlargement centers), according to a method for calculating a coordinate value by each modification formula, and averaging the obtained calculated coordinate values, modification which a user desires cannot be obtained, and setting parameters by trial and error is required.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, Prior Art 2 proposes a technique of determining a region to be modified so as not to cause interference with respect to each modification formula, and modifying each region, without averaging a plurality of modification formulae.
Furthermore, according to xe2x80x9c3-Dimensional Pliable Surfaces: For the Effective Presentation of Visual Information: M. S. T. Carpendale, D. J. Cowperthwaite and F. D. Francchia, In Proc. UIST ""95, 1995xe2x80x9d (Prior Art 3), utilizing a perspective in a three-dimensional display, a display of a plane parallel to a user""s line of sight is modified by being attached to a curved plane generated by a two-variable Gaussian function.
However, according to Formula 9 of Prior Art 1, as a parameter for controlling modification, only the distortion factor d is included. Thus, only a one-dimensional circle is modified. More specifically, Prior Art 1 is not ready for the case where only a region represented by a rectangle or an oval is desired to be enlarged.
According to Prior Art 2, when an average is obtained from a plurality of modification formulae, setting parameters by trial and error is required. However, it is unlikely to consider that a user becomes confused when taking an average. It is rather considered that the problem of Prior Art 2 is caused because the formulae lack flexibility and a user cannot intuitively and freely set parameters.
Prior Art 3 uses Gaussian function, so that free modification is possible by utilizing parameters of Gaussian function. However, Prior Art 3 uses a three-dimensional space for modifying a two-dimensional plane; therefore, Prior Art 3 is not ready for a three-dimensional data display.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned three prior art references disclose at least one parameter for modification. However, they fail to disclose a method for a user to intuitively and freely alter the parameter.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned three prior art references particularly pay attention to mapping onto a display coordinate system among display attributes. Regarding mapping onto the other display attributes, there are not techniques of altering parameters of a function used for mapping. As a similar technique, there is a technique of generating xe2x80x9cgradation of an arbitrary rectangular regionxe2x80x9d, such as a paint tool and a draw tool. In most cases, patterns of gradation are previously given, and a user only controls a direction and colors at a starting point/an ending point of gradation.
A method for controlling a data display is provided. The data includes at least one attribute, and the method includes: an attribute conversion step of converting at least one attribute of the data into a display attribute by using at least one mapping function; a display step of displaying the data based on the display attribute; and a parameter changing step of changing a parameter of the mapping function.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the parameter changing step includes a step of changing the parameter based on a desired timing in accordance with a user""s instruction.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the parameter changing step includes a step of changing a parameter by using a GUI-widget.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the at least one mapping function includes a shape function, and the shape function represents an arbitrary shape with at least one attribute to be converted being a variable.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function includes a center parameter representing a center of the shape function and a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center, the parameter changing step includes a step of selecting at least one of the center parameter, the velocity parameter, and a local maximum value parameter controlling a value of the at least one mapping function when the at least one mapping function is an angular type function which becomes a local maximum at the center of the shape function, and using the selected parameter as a parameter set of the at least one mapping function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function includes a center parameter representing a center of the shape function and a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center, and the parameter changing step includes a step of selecting at least one of the center parameter, the velocity parameter, and a local maximum value parameter controlling a value of the at least one mapping function when the at least one mapping function is an increase type function in which a derivative of the mapping function becomes a local maximum at the center of the shape function, and using the selected parameter as a parameter set of the at least one mapping function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function includes a multi-dimensional function using a plurality of the attributes to be converted as variables, the shape function includes a center parameter representing a center of the shape function, corresponding to each of the variables, a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center, corresponding to each of the variables, a correlation parameter representing a correlation between the variables, and a rotation parameter representing rotation of a parameter space, and the parameter changing step is a function for calculating one arbitrary value of the display attributes, and includes a step of selecting at least one of the center parameter, the velocity parameter, the correlation parameter, the rotation parameter, and a local maximum value parameter controlling a value of the at least one mapping function when the at least one mapping function is an angular type function in which the at least one mapping function becomes a local maximum at the center of the shape function, and using the selected parameter as a parameter set of the at least one mapping function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function includes a multi-dimensional function using a plurality of the attributes to be converted as variables, the shape function includes a center parameter representing a center of the shape function, corresponding to each of the variables, a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center, corresponding to each of the variables, a correlation parameter representing a correlation between the variables, and a rotation parameter representing rotation of a parameter space, and the parameter changing step is a function for calculating values of the same number of the display attributes as the number of the attributes to be converted included in the shape function, and includes a step of selecting at least one of the center parameter, the velocity parameter, the correlation parameter, the rotation parameter, and a local maximum value parameter controlling a value of the mapping function when the at least one mapping function is an increase type function in which a derivative of the mapping function becomes a local maximum at the center of the shape function, and using the selected parameter as a parameter set of the at least one mapping function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the at least one mapping function includes an angular type mapping function which becomes a local maximum at a center of the shape function and an increase type mapping function in which a derivative of the mapping function becomes a local maximum at the center of the shape function, the at least one mapping function adopts one of the angular type mapping function and the increase type mapping function in a desired range of an attribute value of the attribute to be converted, and the at least one mapping function executes a linear mapping function out of the range of the attribute value.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the at least one mapping function includes a first mapping function and a plurality of second mapping functions, and the first mapping function is expressed by an operation using the plurality of second mapping functions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, when a plurality of the at least one mapping functions are present, a parameter changing constraint regarding a change in the parameter is provided between at least two arbitrary mapping functions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the parameter changing constraint includes a constraint which uses at least one function when calculating a value of the parameter.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the at least one attribute to be converted and the display attribute belong to the same attribute.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the GUI-widget has a dual-circular shape including one circle and one annular ring, the at least one mapping function includes a function of a shape function, the shape function represents an arbitrary shape with at least one attribute to be converted being a variable, the shape function has a center parameter representing a center of the shape function, at least one of color and a size of the circle represents a local maximum value parameter for controlling a value of the at least one mapping function, a display position of the GUI-widget represents the center parameter representing a center of the shape function, and the annular ring is formed based on the shape function.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function further includes a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center of the shape function, and a distance between a center of the GUI-widget and the annular ring is determined based on the velocity parameter.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the shape function includes a multi-dimensional function with a plurality of the attributes to be converted being variables, the shape function includes a center parameter representing a center of the shape function, corresponding to each of the variables, a velocity parameter representing a velocity to the center, corresponding to each of the variables, a correlation parameter representing a correlation between the variables, and a rotation parameter expressing rotation of a parameter space, a distance between an arbitrary arc of the annular ring and a center of the GUI-widget represents the velocity parameter, a distance between another arc of the annular ring and a center of the GUI-widget represents the correlation parameter, and rotation of the annular ring represents the rotation parameter.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a value of the arbitrary parameter in the mapping function is changed by a user""s operation with respect to the GUI-widget.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the GUI-widget has a dual-circular shape including one sphere and one hollow sphere, the at least one mapping function includes at least three attributes to be converted, the sphere is divided into mesh-shaped regions by using desired rectangles when the at least three attributes to be converted are displayed in the display step, the sphere is rotated by an angle based on user""s instruction, and the GUI-widget is moved in a direction normal to the rectangle based on the user""s instruction.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the GUI-widget has a dual-circular shape including one sphere and one hollow sphere, the at least one mapping function includes at least three attributes to be converted, the sphere is divided into mesh-shaped regions by using desired rectangles when the at least three attributes to be converted are displayed in the display step, the sphere is revolved in a direction opposite to rotation direction of a data display space, and the GUI-widget is moved in a direction normal to the rectangle based on user""s instruction.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the above-mentioned objective can be achieved by using a general function as the mapping function. For example, a hyperbolic function of a tangent, a tangent, an arc tangent, derivatives thereof, Gaussian function, or a function obtained by indefinite integration of Gaussian function may be used. By using these functions, a more preferable operation which is compatible with a GUI-widget can be obtained.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in the case where an attribute value range is constant, a region to which the mapping function is applied can be made constant. On the other hand, in the case where an attribute value range is varied, a region to which the mapping function is applied can be altered dynamically.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, any same kind of parameters of a plurality of mapping functions can be simultaneously changed. In the case where different kinds of parameters are controlled, when a value of a particular parameter is changed in a certain mapping function, a value of a different kind of parameter of another mapping function can be simultaneously changed.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of (1) providing a method for enhancing power of expression of a function for mapping an attribute of data onto a display attribute, and allowing a user to intuitively and freely alter parameters of the function corresponding to the power of expression; (2) providing an apparatus using the above-mentioned method; (3) providing a recording medium using the above-mentioned method; (4) providing a user interface controller for visualizing a data group having attributes by displaying them on a coordinate system, determining a coordinate peculiar to data based on its attributes, using some function in a place which is not visible on a display screen while modifying the function, and controlling parameters of the function; (5) continuously displaying data concentrated around the controller in an emphasized manner by moving the controller to change the coordinates of the data so as to alter the state of a display; and (6) for visual expression, controlling display attributes such as display color, transparency, painting-out, and color and width of a frame line, in addition to coordinates.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.